No Title
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: Here's another story, don't know when I'm going to write more to the others. TT TT


Breaking the Shell

Naku_of_the_Knight: Sorry again but here's a story. XDD I was thinking, WTH? ZABUZA NO HAS LOVE? I'm trying to find some good Zabuza love stories that don't involve Haku. So here's kinda the Naruto story once again but with a twist. But I have to kill Zabuza because it goes with the Naruto timeline. TT^TT But okay, here it is!

* * *

"Okay, so there's pulling weeds out of the potato patch, there's walking the Inuzuka dogs and-"

"NO!" The Third looked up from the paper to see Naruto making a huge X with his arms. "I don't want anymore of these crappy missions! I want a real mission!"

_I knew he was bound to crack _(Kakashi)

_He's got a point (Sasuke)_

_But he's so annoying…_ (Sakura)

The Third sighed as Iruka slammed his hands on the table. "Naruto! SHOW SOME RESPECT! YOU GUYS ARE ONLY GENIN!"

"BUT I WANT A GOOD MISSION NOT SOME CRAPPY A-" Kakashi hit Naruto upside the head.

"Shut up already…give us our mission, Hokage." The Third sighed.

"I guess I could give you a C ranked mission."

"REALLY?" Naruto yelled making everybody wince.

"Yeah, I guess, so you'll be guarding someone to go to Wave." Naruto smiled.

"Ooooo…who is it? A princess? A priestess?" The Hokage stifled a laugh.

"N-no…s-send him in…" Everyone's eyes were glued at the door and it slid open to see a man clearly intoxicated. "Everyone, this is Tazuna."

"E-Eh? You're sending me with some kids and you, the short one; do you expect me to give you my life?" Naruto laughed.

"So, who's the short one?" Sasuke and Sakura stood next to him, Sasuke being the tallest, and Sakura just 2 inches shorter and Naruto twitched before trying to lunge at the man but his attempt was stopped by Kakashi. "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Kakashi sighed as Naruto continued his rant.

"The point is to guard him, not kill him." Once Naruto calmed down, Kakashi put him down. "Okay, pack up your stuff; we'll meet in the Northern Gates. Where we'll begin our mission."

{Later}

Sakura sat next to Tazuna as Sasuke sat at the other side of Tazuna. "Is your sensei and the other kid always late?" Tazuna growled and Sakura sighed.

"Only our sensei, Naruto's probably getting ramen," Sakura explained. "For the road," Tazuna huffed and so did Sasuke.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Naruto yelled, running up to them with a backpack and a ramen noodle stuck on his chin.

"Late as ever, I see you had some last minute ramen." Sakura death paned pointing to her chin. Naruto, getting the message, wiped his chin and laughed.

"I just wanted some ramen!" He whined, laughing sheepishly. "So where is sensei?"

"Over here." Kakashi said, from the tree. Sakura twitched.

"**WERE YOU UP THERE, THE WHOLE TIME?**" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Yesh," Kakashi flipped to a new page of Icha Paradise and fell to the floor. "And I'm not always late, you guys are just impatient." The whole group twitched and Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "Umm…let's get a move on…" Once they were out of the village, Naruto jumped and threw his hands up.

"YAY! FINALLY!"

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura growled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I've never been out of the village before!" Naruto said as he fist pumped.

"Do you really believe I can trust this kid with my life?" Tazuna growled, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at Kakashi, who just shrugged.

"Hey grandpa! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! So you'll have to stop disrespecting me!" Naruto yelled, a vein popping out in his head.

"If you are going to become the Hokage, is when I'll be the Queen of the whole friggin' Ninja world. Plus who would vote you Hokage?" Naruto twitched before lunging at the man only to be stopped again by Kakashi.

"Turn the other way, Naruto," Kakashi said, turning Naruto the other way and pushing him. "And don't worry Tazuna, I'm a skilled Jounin, you can count on me."

"Hmph, I guess so…" Tazuna grumbled.

{NEARBY}

"Hey, there's the bridge builder, Tazuna." A blond girl said to the males next to her.

"So, princess, what'll we do?" One male asked. 'Princess' smirked.

"We'll have to take out the skilled jounin first, so you guys do that once finished killing the others won't be hard." The other male smirked.

"As you wish, princess." As they dematerialized.

"Hmph, don't screw this up or it'll be our heads."

{BACK WITH TEAM 7}

They walked slowly toward their destination that is before the two ninja materialized out of the water and one threw the other to the other side of Kakashi and they both pulled on the chains that went through Kakashi.

"SENSEI!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Heh, heh, that was too easy," One ninja chuckled as they lunged to Naruto and the others.

{NEARBY}

'Princess' pouted. "Damn it to hell, they should of known that it was a Substitution jutsu." She felt a cold metal against her neck.

"And you should of known that it hasn't rained in a long time." She quickly pulled out a kunai and turned around and hit the kunai that Kakashi was holding making it fly away.

"And you should of known not to screw around with pretty ladies that know how to kick your butt." She said taking a fighting stance. Kakashi took a fighting stance as well and tried to punch her only to be blocked.

"Pretty ladies should be back home, making tea and arranging flowers…" She chuckled before kicking him and he blocked.

"Chauvinist," She said, giggling as she threw a kick only to be flown back and she stopped by scratching her nails against the sand. "Are we gonna keep on flirting or are we gonna fight?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Can't we do both?" He said, throwing punches and kicks only to be blocked and dodged. 'Princess' caught his foot and flipped him over; he grabbed a branch and flipped over it before sitting on it and yawning. "Can we hurry this up, I have some Genin to get back to; ya know the ones getting pummeled by your Chunin partners." 'Princess' scoffed.

"If I had to choose my partners, they wouldn't be my first choice," She smirked. "Go back, also I'll be back. Bye Chauvinist~" She giggled before dematerializing into a puff of smoke. Kakashi sighed before dematerializing as well.

{BACK WITH TEAM 7}

Sakura got in front of Tazuna with a kunai in front of her as one of the ninja lunged at them. "Don't worry, sir, I'll protect you." As the ninja came closer, Sasuke got in front of Sakura. Sasuke was waiting for the attack or a piercing pain but Kakashi grabbed the ninjas by the neck and hit them in their pressure point knocking them up.

_Sensei! _(Sakura and Naruto)

_What a show off _(Sasuke)

"Hey, let's tie them up…" Kakashi growled, throwing them to the tree. A groan came from one and Sakura got tied them to the tree with a rope. "Good job, Sasuke, Sakura, umm…Naruto…" Naruto looked up. "We'll have to work on your not working under pressure…thing." Naruto nodded. "And, you've been poisoned apparently there was poison in their claws. We'll have to go back and have you empoisoned."

"Good work, scaredy cat." Sasuke smirked toward Naruto, who growled lowly before stabbing himself on the cut, opening the wound more letting the poison leak out.

"I don't need anything; I'll take this oath of pain, to lose to no one because I deserve to be here, I've worked for it…so hard…" Naruto winced as he pulled the metal out. "So with my blood I take an oath, I'll never lose to another ninja, or Sasuke." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"That was pretty cool speech, Naruto, but if you lose anymore blood, you're gonna die…" Naruto twitched before running around flaying his arm.

"GYAAAA! I'M GONNA DIE? HELP MEEE!"

"I knew it was just an act." Sakura huffed.

"Hold still, Naruto, let me wrap it." Kakashi said, taking out bandages. Naruto stopped and held out his hand with tears falling. Kakashi wrapped it gently around the wound. _It's already healing…_ Kakashi looked at the scared face of Tazuna. "You sir, have a lot of explaining to do. Those were Chunin ninjas, the demon brothers to be exact and I fought a Jounin watching in the trees. Maybe we should head back, this is A ranked mission, and they are only Genin."

"Wait a minute; we're almost half-way there! We might as well, finish the job." Naruto said. "If you guys aren't going to do it, I will, by myself." Kakashi looked at the other Genin who seemed determined as well and he sighed.

"I guess. Let's go…"

"BELIEVE IT!"

{SOMEWHERE ELSE}

"I'm not happy, Zabuza, not in the least!" A short man with grey hair yelled to a man who was sitting on a couch, with bandages covering the lower half of his face. "Your woman and your henchmen did nothing but find out my motive because God forbid, the bridge builder will keep his mouth shut." Zabuza chuckled and touched 'Princess's cheek who was bowing.

"She only did what she was asked, isn't that right, Naruko?" Naruko looked up and smiled.

"Of course, love…" Zabuza patted next to him and Naruko sat next to him with her legs up to her chest. Zabuza put an arm around her and kissed her cheek softly.

"See Gatõ?" Zabuza said. Gatõ growled and twitched.

"Just because you have a soft side for your wife, does not mean you have to let her to do as she pleases! She's just a woman!" Zabuza pulled out his giant ass sword and pointed it to Gatõ's neck with a malicious look in his eyes.

"She's not just a woman, Gatõ, she's my woman, and so if you want to suffer, I say lay off." Naruko smiled and waved nonchalantly. Gatõ glared at her then huffed and nodded slowly.

"A-Alright, Zabuza, I understand." Zabuza put his sword back into its holster.

"Good, now leave, soon I have to leave to handle the bridge builder." Gatõ nodded and he and his henchmen walked out of the house. Zabuza sighed and looked at Naruko who laid herself on his lap. Zabuza sighed and twirled a piece of blond hair before looking into her deep violet eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" The blond giggled and sat up on his lap then pulled off his bandages and kissed him gently.

"Ravish me for a little, before Haku arrives back from training." Zabuza chuckled, kissing her back and he ran his fingers through her hair before pulling away.

"You read me like a book, Naru-chan~"


End file.
